


A Surprise

by lettersofwrittencollective



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersofwrittencollective/pseuds/lettersofwrittencollective
Summary: Klaus has been locked up in his art room for what feels like forever now but when he opens the door up again, your breath is taken away by what you see.
Relationships: Klaus Mikaelson/Reader, Klaus Mikaelson/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	A Surprise

There’s a lot of things about him that you shouldn’t love but the reality is that you do. 

Most people shy away from his moods, as fickle as they can be. More shy away from being in his presence altogether. 

Scars run deep when it comes to him and his family. 

Scheming

Enemies

Cruel

Selfish

Bastard 

All these things are words that have been used to describe him, but the reality was that you had learned other sides of him. 

There’s a thing about Klaus Mikaelson though, he’s developed quite a reputation and he knows exactly how to use it. 

He is in fact, the Hybrid Killer with a thousand enemies but he is so much more than that. 

The man that you have come to know, is one of the greatest men you have ever met but also one of the most broken. 

Klaus used to be filled with so much love and life and all he had wanted was someone to love him back. 

So when he got it, he was always waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

It had taken you months to realize that he was terrified of you leaving him. Of you choosing someone else and saying that you had made a mistake being with him. But once you had made him realize that you had chosen him - it was like the world had changed. 

Handling his emotions was easier. 

His temper, less terrifying. 

Sure, there have been plenty of days where the two of you have had your fights and arguments but things have been much better. 

Even when Klaus is raging against the rest of the world, there’s a peace amongst the tempest between the two of you. 

Thankfully, the last few months have been calm waters. Though you’re sure that means that a storm is not too far off, you plan on enjoying the calm that you have right now. 

The only frustrating thing?

Klaus has been locked away in his studio for the last few days. 

It’s not all that rare for him but you still miss him terribly. You miss falling asleep in his arms, waking up in them, curling up next to him to read one of his old books. 

However, with him being locked up in his art studio- you don’t get to see him. You had gone in about a week ago but he’d quickly rushed you out. 

The problem was, there was no way of knowing when this sudden burst of creativity would end. 

So you were currently in the kitchen of the Mikaelson house, waiting for your lasagna to finish in the oven. Making your way to the wine rack, you pulled out a chianti and poured yourself some. 

You watched as the timer changed, only about five minutes left before the dish would be done. 

Taking a sip of your wine, you hear your name being called in desperate urgency. 

Quickly setting the drink down, you flash to the art studio, only to find the doors locked once again. 

“Nik!” you call out as you pull on the doorknob.

The doors open a moment later and you flash yourself forward, only to find yourself in your favorite pair of arms. The smell of aged parchment, clay, and the berries that he loves to use for his paint fill your nose almost instantly and you can’t help but smile into his chest. 

Leaning back a bit, you smile at him, leaning up on your tiptoes and kissing him before pulling back, “You called for me?”

You watched as a smile spread across his face and a moment later, he pulled you towards him, kissing you softly before he pulled back, “Come love, I want to show you something.”

He drags you into the room, covering your eyes in the process, “It’s a surprise for you.”

A moment later, he moves his hands and you’re greeted by the sight of a marble statue that’s been carved into a statue of… you. 

But you’re wearing a dress you don’t recognize…

It’s not from a time period you’re familiar with. It’s much simpler than something you’ve seen before. It seems to have a deep V neckline, that came down to the waist of the dress which seemed to be banded lace, that then dropped into what seemed to be a flowing skirt. The top fell into loose flowing sleeves, directly from the shoulder to the waist.

Your hair is down in loose waves and there’s a flower crown on your head. Your hands are almost reminiscent of a ballerina and on each of your forearms are vambraces of some kind. Stepping closer, you realize that they seem to be etched with feathers, almost as if they are wings. 

Turning, you look at Klaus and ask him, “What is this?”

He offers you that world-famous smirk of his, which can still make your toes curl and you can feel your face flush but shake your head and repeat “What?”

“This, love,” he says as falls come to either side of your waist, “is how you visit me in my dreams.”

You can feel your brows furrow and turn to look at him but before you can say a word his finger comes to your lips. 

“Darling, you have always reminded me of a time when I was a better man,” he tells you. “Even when my enemies have come after me or my brothers and Rebekah, you have made me want to be better. You have pushed me to be better, to be the man that would have showed them mercy. And for that you, my love, have become the inspiration of my life.”

You can’t help but shake your head at his words. Leaning in, you kiss him. Hands moving up, you fist your hands into his shirt and a moment later he’s lifting you up, your legs wrapping around his hips as you settle against him. 

Leaning down towards him you deepen the kiss, trying to take control of the moment. Unsurprisingly, however, Klaus turns the table around and manages to take control of the kiss. One of his hands comes up to the back of your neck and he angles your head so that he can be in control. Meanwhile, his other hand has adjusted so that he can hold you to him by your waist. 

Kissing you, he takes a nip to your lip, biting down hard enough to draw blood, you can hear both of you moan softly as the taste fills your mouths. Klaus turns you around and pushes you against the wall, his lips moving down your neck towards your collar. 

He kisses across your collarbone and you can feel his hand slip under your shirt. The feel of his skin on yours made you whimper as it ignites a warmth within you. 

Tugging at his shirt you’re trying to pull it off when the sound of a blaring timer surprises both of you. A moment later, the smell of the lasagna you’d been making fills your nose and you throw your head back as you groan. 

“I need to get that,” you mutter.

“Leave it,” he tells you as his lips return to your neck, sucking on the skin and pulling a whine from you.

You lean over and kiss him quickly but push at his chest softly, “If I don’t get the lasagna out of the oven, the house is going to stink or catch on fire.”

He gives you a look before setting you down. As soon as you’re on your feet he flashes out of the room and you can hear him digging around the kitchen before he flashes back into the art room and smirking at you, “Now where were we?”


End file.
